Waste management, including the amount, as well as collection, of waste materials, continues to be an ever-growing problem. This is especially true in consumer sectors where a large amount of refuse is discarded on a daily basis. Many consumers have trash bins for collecting trash generated in or around the home. As a result, the contents of the trash bins may be collected or disposed of on a regular basis, for example, by waste management companies, which may include curb-side pickup.
However, in certain settings, the collection of refuse may be difficult. For instance, when outdoors, a person may not take the time to properly dispose of refuse in a trash bin because, for example, a trash bin may not be conveniently located nearby. Consequently, this may result in the littering, which may ultimately pollute the environment.